Traditional camera technology has for many years relied upon the provision of an optical processing system which relies on a negative of an image which is projected onto a photosensitive film which is subsequently chemically processed so as to “fix” the film and to allow for positive prints to be produced which reproduce the original image. Such an image processing technology, although it has become a standard, can be unduly complex, as expensive and difficult technologies are involved in full color processing of images. Recently, digital cameras have become available. These cameras normally rely upon the utilization of a charged coupled device (CCD) to sense a particular image. The camera normally includes storage media for the storage of the sensed scenes in addition to a connector for the transfer of images to a computer device for subsequent manipulation and printing out.
Such devices are generally inconvenient in that all images must be stored by the camera and printed out at some later stage. Hence, the camera must have sufficient storage capabilities for the storing of multiple images and, additionally, the user of the camera must have access to a subsequent computer system for the downloading of the images and printing out by a computer printer or the like.